Nezushi Drabbles
by EarlTrancylikesYaoi
Summary: Short recollections of the warm, underground romance between Nezumi and Shion. Drabbles, m/m. Not all chapters rated M, but soon to come.
1. Chapter 1

It was dark and damp, and cold in their little complex, the small square room given to them as living space. The plethora of books used most of the room, but it was to neither's chagrin—both loved the collection of stories. Shion regularly showed it, curled up on the couch, wrapped in a warm felt throw, his toes curled into his fuzzy socks. Much as he was doing now, reading a collection of tales and poems from the famed Edgar Allan Poe. He was relaxing after a hard day's work; two of Dogkeeper's bitches had laid litters—and not the relaxing two or three puppies.

He heard the ratchets of the door squeak open and shut, and a shivering Nezumi entered, throwing his scarf onto the nearby chair under the piano. He sighed at Shion.

"Hey, airhead, why didn't you turn on the stove?"

Shion tilted his head perplexedly at him.

"I already made you dinner if that's what you want—"

"No, I mean, turn it on for heat, damnit! It's freezing!"

Shion shrugged momentarily into the warmth of his covers, and then stood.

"Sorry, I'll turn it on now."

Nezumi shrugged out of his coat and flopped onto the bed, waiting for the heat of the stove to radiate throughout the apartment.

And he waited, and waited.

He flopped onto his side.

"It's so—cold."

He shuddered silently to himself.

Shion sighed loudly and smiled at the taller boy.

"Nezumi, this cover is warm, don't you want to share?"

Nezumi rolled his eyes at Shion's innocence.

"No, I don't—I wouldn't want to catch your stupidity."

Shion just sat in the silence, flexing his toes in the couch.

Nezumi sat without moving until he felt a cover being thrown over his head.

"If we can't share, you can just have it, Nezumi. I'm warm enough already. "

Nezumi's eyes widened at Shion's selflessness, and he suddenly felt like such a jerk for leaving his majesty to be cold.

"Ugh," He moaned, rolling off of the bed and over to the couch.

He sat next to Shion and fluffed the cover over the both of them.

"It would be rude for me to leave the Princess in the cold." He smirked.

Shion smiled, flipped the page of his novel, and leaned against Nezumi.

Macbeth gingerly leapt off of Shion's shoulder, leaving the two alone in their warmth.

"You're so warm, Nezumi," Shion sighed, the book slipping from his fingertips and his eyes fluttering shut.

Nezumi went rigid at that.

He had thought that only alive humans were warm.


	2. Drabble Two

Shion carried the groceries home quietly and carefully, making sure not to trip in the darkness. He pulled on the knob of their door, and then abruptly let it go.

He could hear beautiful, tinkling music. The piano keys were struck with simple elegance.

He threw the door open.

"Nezumi?!" He gasped, setting the groceries of the rickety table.

Nezumi swiveled around leisurely.

"Shion," he regarded him, placing his face against his palms.

"You can play?" Shion asked, entranced.

Nezumi shook his head.

"You airhead, have you never hear anyone actually play the piano? I can barely play anything. Just something I… made up."

Shion cocked his head to the side.

"I guess not, well, no I haven't ever heard, but I think yours is so interesting! Couldn't you play it again?" He pleaded.

Nezumi sighed, not willing to admit that he was pleased with Shion's childlike amusement. He turned to the ivory keys of the old piano, tinkling quietly on the melody he had created.

Shion stood, mesmerized.

"Isn't this the one you taught me to dance to?" He shut his eyes in remembrance, raising his arms as though a partner was there.

"One, two , three, one, two, three.." He whispered, the beats per measure fitting rather amateurishly to Nezumi's tune.

Nezumi turned to watch his recollection of the steps, not hiding his blatant bemusement.

"You have it all wrong, Shion—to be expected of a dummy." He stood and shook his head, grabbing Shion's hand.

Pulling him close, he took the lead.

"Now remember Shion, don't think of it like you are stepping to the side, think as though you are stepping around me."

He hummed his melody, the immense tingles in Shion's body manifesting in his dancing skill. He shook and stepped on Nezumi at every turn.

Nezumi pulled away.

"What's eating at you, Shion?" He almost wanted to smack himself at that, recalling the parasite bees Shion was so desperate to diminish.

But Shion did not notice the terrible pun, simply frowning.

"My heart is beating so fast and I don't know why—we haven't barely moved! I can't be out of breath yet."

Nezumi shied from his touch, understanding reaching him before it grazed upon Shion.

"I see," he breathed, darkness clouding his vision.

"Then maybe we better stop."

Shion's hands trembled as they dawned upon his pockets.

"Iwanttokeepgoing—" he rambled quickly. His heartbeat kicked up again as he stepped towards Nezumi.

He grabbed Nezumi's arms, placing his alongside them.

"So, it's, one two three, one two three,"

Sputters of happiness and the glowing remains of a candle flickered across Shion's face—as it did for Nezumi.

He unconsciously stepped closer, his face leaning on Nezumi's chest.

They had stopped counting, stopped humming a long time ago. Now it was just them—Nezumi and Shion, silently turning in their currents of love.


	3. Drabble Three

NOTE: This drabble is an exercise I picked up from another collection of drabbles ((a cookie if someone can tell me where)) where I use as little words as possible, and see if you get the picture. If you have other suggestions, PLEASE, by all means, writing style's are key to drabbles.

Candlelight,

Searching hands,

Sticky sweet lips,

Fluttering lashes,

Cotton-candy moans,

Sweet as honey,

Trembling tears,

Gentle fingers,

Rough lips,

Seething tongues,

Warm essence,

In,

Out,

In,

Out,

Pressure,

Tingles,

Yesterday,

Today,

Forever,

Nezumi,

Shion,

_Together. _


	4. Drabble Four

"Stop it, if it's Christmas, we are without a doubt putting up a tree!"

Nezumi grumbled at Shion's persistence—he seemed to think that without a tree, Christmas wasn't possible. Nezumi had never even properly CELEBRATED Christmas, much less ever put up a tree. But to Shion,this sealed the deal between Christmas and no Christmas. Nezumi didn't even properly care.

"Shion, you're wasting your time."

That tiny little stub of plastic could barely be considered a tree anyways.

"I am not, I'll put your present underneath this tree, when Christmas comes!"

Present? Nezumi blinked.

"Christmas present?" His cold eyes softened. Had he ever received one of those before?

"Yes, when it's done, it goes under the tree, and we have dinner, and we sit comfy and cozy together, and we sip hot cocoa, and read Christmas poems. That's what family's do."

Nezumi wouldn't know.

His eyes hardened over once again.

"Shion, we're not even related." He argued. He didn't really know himself why he was pressing the issue so far. It just seemed stupid.

He didn't want it

"But we take care of each other!" Shion yelled, decorating the three-and-a-half foot tree.

He put the bulb down and crossed the room, grabbing onto Nezumi's sweater.

"We take care of each other," he said again, softly.

Nezumi blinked, pushing Shion off of his sweater.

"Sure we do, your majesty. Doesn't mean we have to celebrate Christmas together."

"Yes, it does. Nezumi, can't you just stop it and except that I want to do this for us?"

He calmly walked over to his tree, bending over and picking up a bulb.

"Us?" Nezumi asked, watching Shion.

"Yes, I want our first Christmas together to be nice, with presents and laughs. I want us to be happy," he continued.

"I want it to be memorable."

Nezumi shrugged his feelings off coldly, turning his body to lay down on the couch.

"No, you just want comfort at your first Christmas away from mommy."

Shion stopped.

"Maybe so," he nodded.

"Of course I miss her."

He turned his head to look at his companion.

"But you also mean a lot to me, Nezumi. I want to be with you, too."

Nezumi laughed.

"Have I ever mentioned your very limited vocabulary?"

Shion laughed.

"Once or twice."

He hung the last bulb on the tree, crossing over to the couch and sitting on the unoccupied space.

Shion thought about it—Christmas, where families celebrate, and keep warm and close to each other. He could understand why Nezumi wouldn't want it, he had no family of his own. But that was why Shion wanted to be his new family.

"Hey, Nezumi, it doesn't have to be so 'one way or the other,'" he concluded out loud.

Nezumi opened an eye.

"What do you mean, squirt?"

Shion shrugged, and Nezumi stretched his legs onto Shion's lap.

"Well, I could leave the tree up and give you a present, but I promise that I won't sing any carols or say 'merry Christmas,' or make any implication that it's an important day. It would just be like us, having dinner, and cuddling, with a tree and a gift. Deal?"

Nezumi hated his 'third-way-out' plans. But, Shion had come up with this one with Nezumi in mind. And Nezumi wouldn't have to hear his out of tune singing, either.

"Deal, Shion. But…" He sat up, placing his lips near Shion's ear.

"Cuddling?" He asked, blowing into Shion's ear.

"Ew, what are you doing, Nezumi?!" Shion shivered and gasped, scooting away from Nezumi. He giggled on the other side of the couch.

"Yes, of course, that's what people do to—stay warm."

Nezumi nodded.

"I see, and how do you do this thing, this… 'cuddling?'"

Shion smiled and laid his head on Nezumi's chest, breathing softly and wrapping his arms around Nezumi's stomach.

"Like this," Shion breathed.

He looked up to see Nezumi's tiny smile, one that he stretched his head up to kiss, their first kiss shared in the cold.


	5. Drabble Five

_Note: This drabble is a continuation of the last one. And—if I might add, that last one had exactly 666 words… O.O But anyways, skipping to Christmas!_

So they had agreed, upon the glorious rays of sunshine, the early calls of morning glory's, upon the first moments of December 25th, that not a word about Christmas was to be spoken.

None.

No, 'Merry Christmas, Nezumi!'

And no, 'Deck the Halls with Boughs of Holly!'

Because nothing would annoy Nezumi more.

And yet, Nezumi could actually feel himself looking forward to it—as long as Shion didn't screw up their agreement.

"Morning, Nezumi." He called. He tried to keep his voice level, but Nezumi could easily hear the pricks of excited tingles in his voice.

"Mornin'." He groaned, leaning up from underneath the covers.

"Ahh, would you like eggs and toast?" Shion asked, his eyes flashing with happiness. Nezumi couldn't see his eyes, but he could imagine the delight at serving something so wonderfully rare to the Western District.

"Sounds perfect," he said, cocking his head and smiling at Shion's back.

Shion nodded, furrowing his eyebrows in an attempt to seem solitary.

Nezumi's eyes flicked to the small tree, underneath it a brightly wrapped package, and a bow glittering in the light.

He could imagine the toll all of this took of Shion's wallet.

He decided to at least _pretend_ that he was enjoying himself, for Shion, today.

He walked over and leaned against the stove, tilting his head so that he could see Shion's expression.

It was impossibly cute, him trying to hide his excitement, and trying to be serious, holding back his smiles and laughter.

Nezumi stuck a lazy finger between his furrowed brows.

"Hey, stupid, I figured you'd be happy today," he said, massaging the intense stare.

"… I am…" Shion said, relaxing his face muscles.

"Well, good," Nezumi said, walking away to get dressed.

He had gone out to work, washed and cut and pet dogs all day, and the day was finally drawing to a close. It had been the longest day of Shion's life, this crazy anticipation bubbling out of his stomach. Dogkeeper kept giving him queer glances.

"What's with you?"

Shion smiled dreamily.

"Well, it's… today, y'know, TODAY, and—"

"Y'mean Christmas?"

Shion nodded excitedly.

"And me and Nezumi are celebrating tonight, so—"

Dogkeeper keeled over with laughter, slapping his knee until he simply fell onto the ground, tears spilling out.

"Damn, do you have him WHIPPED! Nezumi HATES Christmas! Damn, you work fast, Shion!" He cried and laughed at the situation.

When his laughing spell was over, he flipped onto his stomach and sighed.

"Hah, y'know, Shion, Nezumi has always hated Christmas. And you guys are idiots! No one in the Western District actually celebrates about today, you guys are just asking to be killed."

Shion frowned.

"I don't really see why, everyone should celebrate Christmas."

Shion's heart palpitated upon reaching his and Nezumi's complex; whether or not he'd be home was something he had to gamble on, but he quietly sighed when he saw Nezumi sitting on the arm of the couch.

"Hey," he whispered, but his voice caught in his throat.

He laughed at himself.

Nezumi smirked.

"Heya'," He called.

Shion was surprised to see the plates and silverware already set out, and the empty mugs prepared for hot cocoa, which was already brewing on the stove.

"Ugh," his voiced choked with emotion. It was moments like this when he knew he was with Nezumi for the long run.

Nezumi rolled his eyes.

"I'm starving, Mr. Oblivious."

That kicked Shion into gear, and he promptly pulled the turkey leg out of the oven—it had been slow roasting all day.

It looked perfect, and Shion smiled happily.

He placed the salad in equal portions on their plates, and warmed the small package of mashed potatoes he had purchased, divvying that to the plates. He cut the warm meat, slicing the bigger piece onto Nezumi's plate. He filled their cups with the inexpensive cocoa, and sat down next to Nezumi.

They were both silent.

Until Nezumi cleared his throat and picked up his fork, whispering his thanks.

Shion followed him.

"mmm," they moaned happily. It all tasted so wondrously fabulous compared to the norm, and the felt warm and full by the time they were finished.

"Oh no!" Shion gasped.

"I forgot to get dessert!" He mentally punched himself, burying his face in his hands.

Nezumi placed his hand in Shion's hair.

"Don't worry, numbskull, I took care of it," he mumbled, crossing over to the oven. He picked up a bag that was leisurely set on the ground, unraveling a cherry cake.

"I just figured, it would be nice," he grumbled, cutting a slice for Shion and himself.

Shion sucked in his tears, smiling happily at Nezumi.

"Thankyousomuch—"

"Don't mention it, really."

It didn't take long to finish, and soon they were curled up on the couch, 'cuddling,' and drinking hot cocoa.

"…Do you want your present, Nezumi?"

Nezumi looked down at his precious gift. He thought he had enough already.

He pressed his lips to Shion's forehead.

"Sure, squirt."

Shion scrambled to get it from under the tree, but Nezumi stopped him and got up on his own.

"Open it," Shion whispered excitedly.

Nezumi mercilessly ripped off the paper.

It was an enormous book from a modern author.

"I don't recognize his name," Nezumi said, his interest piqued.

Shion nodded.

"He's relatively new, and I read through it and figured it was right up your alley. Oh and, there's something else in the box," he said sheepishly.

Nezumi looked back into the box and saw a knitted, dark purple scarf.

"Did you… do that yourself?"

Shion nodded happily.

"One of the seamstresses in town showed me how," he beamed with pride.

Nezumi paused. He hadn't ever received anything like this before.

Shion stood to his feet.

"Wait, Shion, don't you want your present… from me?" Nezumi asked, a tiny bit embarrassed.

"Eh?! I wasn't expecting anything from y—"

Nezumi stood and shoved him away, walking back into the collection of stories, and emerging with a shabbily wrapped present.

Shion giggled.

Nezumi handed it to him, looking away.

Shion unwrapped it, pulling up a large, fluffy,

"Blanket," he gasped.

Nezumi shrugged.

"You always seem cold and shivering and stuff, so I figured you'd want another—it's nothing special, really."

But it was—to Shion, at least. He threw his arms around Nezumi and pulled him down to the couch, nuzzling his face in Nezumi's neck.

"Nezumi?" Shion gasped, unsure and slightly afraid.

"Yeah?"

"There's something else I want us to give… each other." His face turned cherry red, and Nezumi's eyes flashed with understanding.

"Merry Christmas, Shion."

…

And somewhere, in a tiny bakery, a woman cried tears of happiness, as she held a tiny note in her hands.

_Merry Christmas, Mom. –Shion_


	6. Chapter 6

**Note: This one by no means follows the canon storyline, but goes off into an AU. This does not interrupt the other storylines, but starts its own. That is the purpose of drabbles.**

Nezumi quietly teetered down the hallway, his pale face adorned with monotony. His eyes were unfocused and unmoving, and he could feel his blood streaming through his veins.

It was cold.

He had just returned from the doctor's, where they had originally set up and appointment for Shion. Nezumi hadn't seen the doctor… ever, so he insisted that if he couldn't check up on Nezumi, then he wouldn't check up on Shion.

Nezumi had feared that Shion had pneumonia, but the doctor cleared the notion—he simply had a severe cold.

It was Nezumi who had a problem.

'Eve,' as the doctor had called him, had severe throat cancer. He had for awhile. Singing on stage for the years that he had had only worsened the condition, which was easily cared for in its early stages. However, Nezumi hadn't caught on to it.

Until now.

He was dying, he was fading away.

And God knew that it wasn't death that Nezumi feared.

No, it was the fact that after fighting so hard for so long, against all odds—he had always won!

And now, he would die.

He had wondered if it was his purpose in life to die such a pitiful death.

But he wasn't angry at that fact anymore.

Now, he was more afraid that he would have to leave Shion alone.

"Nezumi, welcome home!" Shion chirped happily.

"I was researching factors about the solution I'm going to make using my own blood, and—"

He rattled off happily, but Nezumi just flopped inanimately onto the couch.

"Err, is something wrong, Nezumi?" He asked, his voice laced with concern.

Nezumi shook his head.

He would keep this a secret from his companion.

No need to trouble Shion.

"Oh, I forgot to ask, how was your checkup?" He asked, sitting on the floor at Nezumi's feet.

Nezumi nodded.

"Good,"

"Mm, bad day, Nezumi?" He asked. Yes, Nezumi was normally sarcastic and straight forward, and sometimes Nezumi ignored him, but he could just tell when something was wrong with him. Shion was drawn to Nezumi, after all.

"No, just long." He was surprised to feel Shion removing his boots, and he looked down, annoyed.

"What are you doing, airhead?"

Shion sighed.

"Removing your shoes, you were probably on your feet all day, huh?"

Nezumi nodded and let him continue, moaning in his throat when Shion started rubbing his feet.

"Do you want me to wash your hair, Nezumi?" He asked.

Nezumi nodded lazily.

"Later," he said. Normally he would say no, but he wanted to spend as much time as possible with Shion.

Shion secretly feared that Nezumi was sick—he just wasn't acting right. So he decided to take care of him, in case he might throw up or something. Not that Shion minded spending time with Nezumi—it was actually one of his favorite pastimes.

"C'mon, you'll be too tired later." Shion coaxed, pulling Nezumi gently to the bath.

He waited for the taller boy to undress and slide into the water before he crossed over.

He brought his hands to Nezumi's shoulders, careful not to touch his scars.

He rubbed on his taut skin, watching Nezumi visibly relax. He grabbed the shampoo bottle and lathered up his hands with it, gyrating his fingertips gently against Nezumi's skull.

Nezumi leaned back, sighing with content.

Shion was enjoying himself, lacing his fingers up and down through Nezumi's gorgeous dark locks.

"Are you sure there is nothing wrong, Nezumi?" Shion asked, wrapping his arms across Nezumi's chest.

Nezumi nodded.

"Yes. I'm fine."


	7. Chapter 7

**Note: I looked up some prompts about writing drabbles and I found 'pinky promise. ' It was so cute that I couldn't NOT try it. Also, it occurred to me that I haven't wrote a lemon yet, so I'm going to continue this story in the next chapter and write some serious slash.**

Nezumi straightened his back, stretching back and forth in hopes to ease some of the tense knots in his system. He had just spent the last two days at home due to a freak snowstorm, and now the weather was back to warm again—like magic. Crappy magic, but magic nonetheless.

He let his face bathe in the light of the sun, ecstatic at being outside, being alive again. Shion was bustling about again, jumping around in the warmth and shouting happily to himself. What was left of the snow ended up in melted puddles due to the sun's rays.

Nezumi was walking over to smack sense into the squirt, when he was stopped by Cravat, his mouse, who placed a capsule at his feet. He quickly snatched it up before Shion could notice, forcing the rat to scurry along. He turned around and opened it, reading the note to himself.

"Nezumi, I—" Shion turned to look for the boy, but he was already gone.

He stood up shakily.

"Nezumi?!" He decided not to worry. Nezumi would be back, hungry and tired, around dinnertime, if not earlier.

So Shion waited. He had waited, and waited, and waited. All day, all night for Nezumi. He waited into the next morning, went to see Dogkeeper to ask if he knew anything, went as far as to Rikiga and the performance house of 'Eve.'

But he simply couldn't find him. And he was getting irrationally worried, and frightened.

He tossed and turned in the bed that night, alone for the second midnight. He squeezed his eyes shut, and tried to rub the aching muscles on his shoulders to coax them out of their worried distraught.

He felt a mouse scurry along his chest, and he looked up to see Moonlit staring cutely into his eyes.

"A note!" He sat up so quickly, Moonlit fell and had to scurry onto the floor.

He popped the capsule open, taking the note into his excitedly shaking hands.

_Be back tomorrow night. Nezumi._

Shion breathed a heavy sigh of relief. But still, he had to wonder—where was Shion that he had to use a mouse to send him a note? The only place he had received any notes from was… No.6.

But it wasn't possible that Nezumi would go there, right?

After all, he despised No.6. And Shion could understand his reasons, he had felt those scars before. He had massaged them, and rubbed them, and kissed them.

He started to blush at that memory, grabbing the pillow and squeezing it against his chest.

"I'll just pretend that you're Nezumi," he whispered sleepily to the pillow, nuzzling it childishly and letting sleep overtake him.

Nezumi quietly crept into his complex at a shocking three in the morning—a little later than he promised Shion he would be.

He was expecting the boy to be asleep, but no, he sat angrily on the edge of the bed, candles lit around the room and pink circles around his eyes.

"Nezumi!" He screeched, trying to sound angry. But his voice washed with relief and happiness and love.

"Shion," he said steadily, leaning against the doorway.

Shion stood wobbly to his feet, his tired eyes mustering up as much spite as he could towards Nezumi. But when he looked at the taller boy, his face broke into a whimper.

"Where were you?!' He asked, running over to Nezumi and practically jumping him, wrapping his arms around Nezumi's neck and standing on his toes.

"I had some business to take care of," he laughed. He wrapped his arms around Shion, pulling him in and pressing his face into Shion's hair, inhaling.

Nezumi wouldn't deny that Shion was a major setback. Shion was an airheaded brat that knew nothing about the real world, he didn't know pain or struggling.

But Nezumi also couldn't deny that he would do ANYTHING so that Shion wouldn't have to. Well, he wouldn't deny it to himself.

"I missed you," Shion gasped, looking up at Nezumi.

Nezumi smirked.

"Of course you did, without me you'd be lost."

He was kidding, but Shion agreed wholeheartedly, nodding his head.

"Yes, I need you, Nezumi." Shion lowered his gaze, his half-lidded eyes throwing shudders through Nezumi's body.

Shion backed up, letting Nezumi come forward from the wall. Shion trusted Nezumi, he had promised that there would be no secrets, no lies. Nezumi would tell him when he was ready.

"Hey, Nezumi? Come here." He walked Nezumi over to the bed, and sat him down on the edge.

"Well, this is rather forward of you, Princess."

Shion blushed.

"I'm not asking for that, Nezumi." He didn't raise his voice, but grabbed Nezumi's hand.

"Hold up your pinky."

Nezumi did as he was told, perplexed by the notion.

"Okay, Nezumi, do you solemnly swear to never leave me, and to stay with me, forever?"

Nezumi swallowed.

That sounded a lot like he was asking if Nezumi loved him.

And Nezumi didn't, COULDN'T love anyone.

"I can't." He shook his head.

"Why not?!" Shion gasped.

"Do you plan on leaving me?"

Nezumi thought about that. Recently, whenever he thought about his future, whether it be destroying No.6, or dying, somehow it always included Shion. So really, he had no plans to leave Shion. In fact, he might just want the little squirt to stick around.

"No, I don't plan on leaving you."

Shion stuck up his own pinky.

"Then pinky-promise. I swear to never leave you, Nezumi. I'll stay with you forever. I promise."

Nezumi wrapped his pinky around Shion's. Whether these promises stayed true or not, Nezumi didn't know.

He could only hope.


	8. Chapter 8

**Note: Continuation from the last drabble. Lemon.**

Nezumi's heart beat quickly, and he tightened his pinky around Shion's.

"Damn," he whispered to himself.

Now he knew.

He couldn't leave Shion for the world.

"What, Nezzy?" Shion asked, tired and loopy from staying up so late. He giggled at himself for using the nickname he had thought of long ago, but had never boldly used it.

"…Nezzy?" Nezumi asked darkly, his eyes clouding over with malice at the new nickname.

"Yup." Shion crawled over on the bed into the covers, his half-lidded eyes staring back at Nezumi.

"Come hold me, Nezzy," he said, rolling his hips down onto the bed.

Nezumi smirked, impeccably turned on by a brat who was just acting silly.

But the fact of the matter was that the brat was Shion, the Shion that could turn him on by just breathing.

He crawled over the bed, and straddled on top of Shion, who lazily pealed his eyes open.

"Nezzy—mm!"

He was shocked as 'Nezzy' kissed him with full force, tongue dancing against tongue. Nezumi's experience made Shion feel dizzy, and soon he was wide awake and pushing Nezumi off, gasping for breath. His lips were swollen red from the kiss, and glistening saliva sparkled seductively against his lips.

"Aah, Nezu—" He gasped as Nezumi kissed him again, but on the neck, sucking and nipping at the raw flesh beneath him. Shion could feel himself blushing everywhere, his body heating up.

Nezumi's lips flashed to Shion's ear, licking gently at the pink shell, and sucking at the base. Shion was a writhing mess underneath him, and he added pressure by rolling his hips down onto Shion's.

Nezumi realized that he was moving too fast, too sex-driven. He wanted to slow down and make his first time with Shion memorable.

So he slowed down the pace, his hands caressing down Shion's clothed thighs warmly. Shion could sense the change in pace, and he cooed softly at Nezumi's warmth. He craned his neck upwards and pressed a very gentle kiss on Nezumi's lips.

Nezumi's hands worked their way to Shion's inner thigh, rubbing gently and rhythmically in the sensitive area. Shion squealed when Nezumi lowered himself between Shion's legs, biting hard against his crotch area, covered with his pants. Nezumi nuzzled his cheek between Shion's thighs, and Shion panted heavily above him.

Steady hands unbuttoned only half of Shion's shirt, giving Nezumi access to Shion's collarbone and chest. He brought himself up towards Shion again, face to face with the blushing boy. His hips collided softly with Shion's, the pace remaining a slow and teasing drone.

Lowering his head, Nezumi kissed Shion's rosy nipples, lightly licking them for a sweet taste. Then he took one of the puckered buds into his mouth, sucking gently. Shion giggled and panted, overly teased and sososo in love with Nezumi.

Nezumi's hands found the back of Shion's thighs, sliding gently onto Shion's buttocks, kneading him there. Shion bucked his hips upward, and rolled down onto Nezumi's hands.

Nezumi laid on Shion's legs, letting his lips meet Shion's now unprotected stomach, the buttons now undone. He sucked gently just above Shion's pant line, his thumbs grazing beneath the hemline of his pants tantalizingly. He touched nothing sacred, but his thumbs massaged gently near the desired area.

Shion moaned, the teasing becoming far too much. He rolled his hips upward, and would command that Nezumi give him more, if he had any clue what that entailed. He certainly knew that they could use their hands, but knew almost nothing else.

Nezumi sat up and placed his hands on Shion's thighs, his fingers teasing his pants button.

"Shion, is this okay? Can I see more of you?"

Shion nodded.

"We promised to stay together forever, I want you to see all of me."

Nezumi leaned forward and kissed his precious gem, his fingers slowly sliding down the zipper on Shion's pants. He slid them off slowly, revealing Shion's pale legs and tight blue boxers.

He let his thumbs glide from the bottom hemline upwards onto Shion's thighs, palming his thumbs against the sides of Shion's erection. Shion moaned and raised his hips greedily. Nezumi leaned down and licked on top of Shion's underwear, nipping gently at it. Shion cried in frustrated ecstasy, and his hands impulsively reached down to touch himself. Nezumi pushed them back, sticking out his tongue and pressing it hard against Nezumi's boxers. Shion screamed out torture, and Nezumi finally hitched his index fingers into Shion's briefs, pulling them down.

He sat up onto his knees to survey his handiwork, a blushing Shion covering his mouth with his hand, his button-up shirt splayed on either side of his pale torso. He crossed his knees in embarrassment at Nezumi's appreciative eye.

"I really do like this mark," he said, his voice a deep and husky tone. His fingers traced lightly across the pinkish mark that wrapped around Shion's body, entranced. He left Shion frustrated.

"Nezumi, please—"

Nezumi focused his attention back on his pleasantly impatient little lover, and his quivering need.

He reached down and pushed against Shion's slit, massaging Shion's head in his palm. Shion was on the edge of ecstasy, his eyes welling up with tears and breathy moans escaping his lips.

Nezumi reached down and rubbed himself, his jeans excessively annoying. But before he could do anything about that, he lowered himself between Shion's thighs, careful not to touch his ecstatic member.

He lapped sweetly at Shion's thighs, pushing them apart.

Shion was driven against a mental wall with his need, and he whimpered in frustration. He begged for Nezumi to do more, more, more. Nezumi responded, flicking his softened tongue out against Shion's desperation. He licked up and down, sucking with fervor on the tip. In tragic diagonal patterns, Nezumi massaged Shion's member with his tongue, his fingertips grazing against Shion's lower manhood.

Shion panted and screamed, riding the pleasurable waves of the biggest orgasm of his life out to their fullest extent. He shivered and panted, finally opening his lust filled eyes at Nezumi. Nezumi gently licked the release from his lips, moaning throatily at the sight beneath him.

He unbuckled his pants, sliding them off quickly, not caring to be gently with himself. Shion's hands went for his green sweater, sliding it up his stomach and above his shoulders when Nezumi raised his arms. Shion could feel tingles in the base of his stomach when Nezumi got undressed, and his abdomen tightened again.

Shion ghosted his fingers up and down Nezumi's chest and spine, pressing his cheek against Nezumi's warm chest. He could now hear his heartbeat, not just feel it from afar with his hands as Nezumi had once forced him to.

Nezumi gently grabbed Shion's shoulders, lowering him down onto his back again. He grabbed some unused lotion from underneath the bed, and splayed it across his fingers.

Shion looked wondrously at him.

"Are you going to lather me up or massage me or something?" He couldn't deny that the idea excited him.

Nezumi nodded.

"In a way, yes," He said, gently rubbing his nose against Shion's ear.

"This will hurt a bit at first, but just relax. It will feel good in a bit." Shion nodded at Nezumi's encouragement. He trusted Nezumi with himself, so he spread his legs apart and let Nezumi do as he pleases.

Nezumi's finger gently circled around Shion's puckered hole, lathering up the outside first. He placed his free hand firmly onto Shion's stomach as he slowly pushed a finger in, making tiny ellipses inside of Shion. Shion's hips went up in strange discomfort. It didn't feel good, but it didn't feel bad. He just felt, filled up. The second finger was a slight discomfort, and Shion squirmed in confused feeling. He closed his eyes and let the ellipses continue. The third caused a burning pain, and he cried out as Nezumi etched his fingers back and forth inside of him, reassuring him gently with his deep voice. It took a few silent moments and squirms for Shion to fully relax, letting his hips roll as Nezumi's fingers explored inside of him.

Nezumi could feel the rings inside of Shion tighten around him, and he pulled his fingers out and listened to Shion whine at the sudden loss of touch.

He replaced his fingers with himself, lathering his deprived lust with lotion.

"That felt good Nezumi, don't stop your fingers," Shion blushed.

Nezumi blinked at his shyness, and promised to make him feel even better. He aligned himself with Shion, and slowly slid in.

Shion was well adjusted from Nezumi's fingers, and didn't take long for Shion to explore his own boundaries.

He rocked his hips up and down once, making Nezumi shiver and moan.

It didn't feel bad, he decided.

He shifted slightly on his back, and repeated the motion.

And suddenly a fluttering sensation of tingles and nerves hit him, and he let out an embarrassingly loud moan.

"Aaaaahhhhhh!~~~" He moaned, wrapping his hands around his own member. He drove himself up and down on Nezumi's member, and Nezumi let Shion enjoy himself until he snapped at the tightening of Shion's rings.

At the angle Shion had found, Nezumi drove him into the bed. He thrust in and out, at a maddeningly sweet pace. Shion felt tingles from everywhere, and _God _was that one spot simply like his own personal Adonis.

It drove him to new heights of pleasure, and he released his seed with mad shudders against Nezumi's chest.

Even after his release, he kept driving himself up and down on Nezumi on impulse, his rings tightening inside of him, driving Nezumi into euphoria.

Nezumi arched himself backwards, throwing his head back as he finished himself off inside Shion.

Shion exhaustedly fell backwards, his head meeting the pillow. His eyes immediately shut in satisfaction, a smile playing across his sleeping face.

It didn't take long for Nezumi to join him, wrapping an arm around his adorable and impatient lover.

That was when Nezumi realized that they had not just fhad sex. Nor had they had a good shag, and they hadn't 'fucked.'

They had made love to eachother.

And that thought scared the hell out of him, and also made his heart flutter.


End file.
